iepfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic
|title_other = My Little Pony |show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |dub_identifier = Original |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - season 7 logo (English).png |logo_caption = 7 logo |channel = 9Go! |channel_date = |channel_note = |channel2 = Boomerang Australia and New Zealand |channel2_date = |channel2_note = |channel3 = Boomerang Southeast Asia |channel3_date = |channel4 = Boomerang UK and Ireland |channel4_date = |channel5 = Cartoon Network Australia and New Zealand |channel5_date = |channel5_note = |channel6 = Discovery Family |channel6_date = |channel7 = Eleven |channel7_date = |channel7_note = |channel8 = JimJam |channel8_date = |channel9 = Nickelodeon Southeast Asia |channel10 = Nicktoons Africa |channel10_date = |channel11 = NTV7 |channel11_date = |channel11_note = |channel12 = Okto |channel12_date = |channel12_note = |channel13 = POP |channel13_date = |channel13_note = |channel14 = Pop Girl |channel14_date = |channel14_note = |channel15 = Tiny Pop |channel15_date = |channel16 = Treehouse TV |channel16_date = |channel17 = TVNZ 2 |channel17_date = |channel17_note = |netflix = |rating = United States |country = Canada |country2 = United States |language = English (USA) |seasons = 7 |episodes = 169 |production_company = DHX Media Hasbro Studios |distributor = Hasbro Studios |licensee = |recording_studio = Voicebox Productions |producer = |executive_producer = |starring = Tara Strong Ashleigh Ball Andrea Libman Tabitha St. Germain Cathy Weseluck |website = http://mylittlepony.hasbro.com/en-us |channel_site = http://boomerang.asia/shows/my-little-pony |channel_title = Boomerang Australia and New Zealand |channel_site2 = http://boomerangtv.com.au/shows/my-little-pony |channel_title2 = Boomerang Southeast Asia |channel_site3 = http://tinypop.com/programs/my-little-pony-friendship-magic |channel_title3 = Tiny Pop |channel_site4 = http://treehousetv.com/show/my-little-pony-friendship-magic |channel_title4 = Treehouse TV |channel_site5 = http://tvnz.co.nz/my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic/about-6134971 |channel_title5 = TVNZ 2 |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_Is_Magic |wikia = http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/ |imdb = tt1751105 |tv.com = my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic }} My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is an American/Canadian created by Lauren Faust and produced by DHX Media for Hasbro. The , inspired by the 1980s toy franchise , follows a studious young unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, and her dragon, Spike, who is given a task by her mentor, Princess Celestia, to make some new friends. After learning about the magic of friendship, she and her five new friends; Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy, are to protect the magical village of Ponyville as the Elements of Harmony, all while learning lessons about friendship. Broadcast My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic debuted on The Hub in the on , the same day the channel replaced Discovery Kids. |date= |accessdate=2016-9-24}} The aired its first 4 on the channel before it rebranded as Discovery Family on . |date= |accessdate=2016-9-24}} My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic stayed as one of the to stay on the channel when it rebranded, and started airing again on the same day and time the channel changed, starting with the 1 episode The Best Night Ever. |date= |accessdate=2016-9-24}} In , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic premiered on Treehouse TV on at . |accessdate=2016-9-24}} . Treehouse TV. In the and , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic premiered on Boomerang on at . |accessdate=2016-9-24}} After a while, no episode further than Fall Weather Friends was aired, only airing the first half of 1. The channel then advertised a new , but was instead the second half. On , the stopped airing, and by October, all traces of the were gone from the website. A viewer emailed Boomerang, and was informed that they don't hold the broadcasting rights to the anymore. |accessdate=2016-9-24}} Now, the airs on Tiny Pop and its +1 channel in the United Kingdom. It first aired on |date= |accessdate=2016-9-24}} at |accessdate=2016-9-24}} with the 3 episode The Crystal Empire - Part 1. The also airs on sister channel POP, and formerly on Pop Girl. . Pop Girl. In , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic airs on Okto. |accessdate=2016-9-26}} In and , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic premiered on Cartoon Network on at . |date= |accessdate=2016-9-25}} The was later moved to its sister channel, Boomerang, where it currently airs. In Australia, the show formerly aired on Eleven on the Toasted TV block on at . |accessdate=2016-9-26}} Currently, the airs on 9Go! as well. In New Zealand, the formerly aired on TVNZ 2. The was also available on TVNZ OnDemand, which gave up to 12 episodes. . TVNZ 2. In , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic aired on NTV7, |accessdate=2016-9-26}} and its Bananana! block. |accessdate=2016-9-26}} In , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic premiered on Cartoonito . Cartoonito Asia. on . |date= |accessdate=2016-12-2}} When Boomerang replaced Cartoonito, |date= |accessdate=2016-9-26}} the continued to air starting . In , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic premiered on Nicktoons on . |accessdate=2016-9-26}} In , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic premiered on JimJam |date= |accessdate=2016-11-26}} on . |accessdate=2016-11-26}} The premiere was planned in the press releases for , but was pushed to air earlier. |accessdate=2016-11-26}} Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 26 |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = 13 |premiere3 = |finale3 = |episodes4 = 26 |premiere4 = |finale4 = |episodes5 = 26 |premiere5 = |finale5 = |episodes6 = 26 |premiere6 = |finale6 = |episodes7 = 26 |premiere7 = |finale7 = |episodes8 = TBA |premiere8 = TBA |finale8 = TBA }} Cast International versions |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - title card (Albanian, season 5).png |channels = Bang Bang IN TV }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Arabic).png |channels = Boomerang Cartoon Network Cinemachi Kids e-Junior Gulli Bil Arabi Spacetoon STARZ Play }} | |version = voice-over |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = ARB Günəş }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Bosnian).png |channels = Federalna TV Hayatovci }} |version = voice-over |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = Super7 }} |version = now香港 version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Cantonese, now香港).png |channels = now香港 }} |version = ViuTV version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Cantonese).png |channels = ViuTV 1)}} }} |version = ViuTV version |version2 = subtitled |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Cantonese).png |channels = ViuTV 2)}} }} |version = HRT 2 version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Croatian).png |channels = HRT 2 }} |version = RTL Kockica version |logo = Croatian Show logo (RTL Kockica).png |channels = RTL Kockica }} |version = BÄR/SDI Media version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = JimJam Minimax TV Barrandov }} |version = DW Agentura﻿ version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = SMÍCHOV }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = Boomerang Cartoon Network Nickelodeon }} |version = JimJam version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = JimJam }} |version = SDI Media version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = Kindernet Nickelodeon RTL Telekids VTMKZOOM }} |version = KidZone TV version, voice-over |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Estonian KidZone).png |channels = KidZone TV }} |version = TV3 version, voice-over |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Estonian TV3).png |channels = TV3 }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = GMA 7 }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Finnish).png |channels = FOX Nelonen Nappula }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - demo logo (European French).png |channels = Gulli Tiji Yoopa }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Georgian).png |channels = Basti Bubu }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - title card (German).png |channels = Disney Channel Junior Nickelodeon TV24 }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - title card 2 (Hebrew).png |channels = Hop! Channel }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Hungarian).png |channels = JimJam Kiwi TV Minimax TV2 }} RTV }} }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Standard Mandarin).png |channels = CCTV-14 少儿 }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = YOYOTV }} EduTV }} Cartoon Network Nickelodeon }} | |version = Mini version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Serbian Mini).png |channels = Elmag Kids Mini Pink 2 Pink Super Kids RTVTK }} | |version = Minimax version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Serbian Minimax).png |channels = Minimax }} }} Cartoonito Disney Channel Disney Junior }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Ukrainian).png |channels = PlusPlus }} |} References